There is known a stepped automatic transmission that has a plurality of lock-up elements and performs downshift by changing over a pair of lock-up elements including an open side lock-up element and a lock-up side lock-up element during coasting while an engine has a fuel cut-off state (refer to JP 2010-60065A).